pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella's Christmas Wish
||||4|152|December 17th, 2011 (on A Wonderful Christmas DVD)|Bref-Taking|The Night before Phineas|The Night before Phineas, A Merry Perry Christmas, The Best Christmas EVER!}}It's Christmas Break, so Phineas and Ferb decide to start it out the same way they started out summer. However, they're so busy that Isabella begins to feel neglected and can't get in to the "Christmas Spirit". Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz tries to take the christmas spirit out of Danville. Episode Summary It's the first day of christmas break and Phineas wakes up and tells Ferb they need to make it count too. He asks Ferb what they should do today and Ferb replies that they should start it out like summer. Phineas agrees and Christmas Break plays. Phineas and Ferb get dressed and slide downstairs and put on their coat, gloves and boots and go outside as the song ends. Linda tells Candace she's going to the store and Candace sees Phineas and Ferb building the rollercoaster and jumps into the car before Linda leaves and starts explaining the rollercoaster. Meanwhile Isabella comes over and asks Phineas if he'll be her date to the Christmas Party. Phineas replies that he's kinda busy and Isabella leaves sadly and sing the first part of Oh, Santa. Meanwhile Candace and Linda arrive at the grocery store and Linda asks if, since everything they build is true, then why is it gone? Candace says that a Mysterious Force does it and Mysterious Force plays. Meanwhile Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz's and Doofenshmirtz traps him and explains his plan. Meanwhile Isabella arrives at Baljeet's house and asks him to come to the Christmas Party with her. Baljeet is excited and agrees, but asks Isabella why she isn't excited. The second part of Oh, Santa plays and they continue. Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb post a poster in the grocery store and Candace sees it and brings Linda to it, but three kids (Pedro, Arthur and Jonny) take the poster first. Candace screams and Linda remarks that she's definitely not crazy (sarcastically) and asks if she wants to yell at the turkey dinner, too. Meanwhile Isabella comes home from the party and her mom asks her how it was. Isabella just sighs and goes upstairs and tells Pinky that she misses when Phineas hung out with her, then sings the entire Oh, Santa. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz fires his unspiritinator and it doesn't work, but Isabella delivers some christmas cupcakes and Doofenshmirtz asks if she has any christmas spirit. Isabella sighs and admits she "doesn't really feel it" and Doofenshmirtz celebrates as he takes his cupcakes. I Did It! plays and when it's over, Perry rolls his eyes as he's released and leaves. Isabella arrives at Phineas and Ferb's house as the rollercoaster crashes into the tree. Phineas asks Isabella where she's been and notes that the ride's over and Isabella replies that she was "only at the best party ever that someone promised me he'd come to." Phineas is at first confused, but then realizes what's going on and apoligizes, and admits that he has been focused more on fun then friends. He promises Isabella that the entire next day is just him and her and Isabella hugs him. Songs *Christmas Break *Oh, Santa *Mysterious Force *I Did It! End Credits Oh, Santa. Gallery Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Jeff Marsh as Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes